The inertial sensors used for active and passive safety include a single-channel yaw-rate sensor and a two-channel acceleration sensor in one housing. Very high requirements are placed on the offset stability of the inertial sensors.
German Patent Application No. DE 20 3007 004 606 A1 deals with a method for ascertaining a signal offset of a yaw-rate sensor. For ascertaining the signal offset, a signal of the yaw-rate sensor is detected and integrated. The signal offset of the yaw-rate sensor is ascertained if the absolute value of the transverse acceleration is smaller than a threshold value.